Christmas For Two Brothers
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Zane and Syrus were in their livingroom late on the night before Christmas Eve and start an important conversation!


Hey everyone this is my Christmas story about Zane x Syrus. I think that seince it is getting close to the holidays I might make a story about one of my favorite couples at Christmas. Anyway on to the story!

Title: **Christmas** **For** **Two** **Lovers**

Summary: Zane and Syrus were in thier livingroom late on the night before Christamas Eve and started an important conversation . Zane x Syrus fluff!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane and Syrus were sitting in the livingroom late at night, the night before Christmas Eve, looking at the Christmas tree. The Christmas tree was covered in colorful lights and buetiful ortaments. No other lights were on and they were sitting on a couple of pillows. Syrus sighed as he sat beside Zane looking up at the tree, with lots of presents underneath it.

"Syrus, are you alright?" Zane asked, Syrus laughed a little and looked at Zane.

"Oh of course Zane, after all it is Christmas time." Syrus said then giggled and lightly placed a small, sweet, kiss on Zane's forehead.

"Hey Syrus I have something to give you."

"Oooo what is it?" Syrus asked, and Zane quickly went over to the tree and grabbed a small wrapped box.

"Here." Zane said and handed it to Syrus.

"No I can't except any gifts, not tonight." Syrus said.

"Well I was going to save it for Christmas, but I thought... tonight." Zane said and placed it on Syrus' lap.

"Well okay if you say so." Syrus said then started to un-wrap it. When it was un-wrapped it was a small brown box. "It's a box." Syrus said and Zane laughed quietly at his little brother's cuteness.

"You're supossed to open the box Syrus." Zane said and Syrus did what he was told. When he opened the box he found _Law_ _And_ _Order_ _SVU_ season 1.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get this they cost like... fifty dollors maybe more for one season?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it... but how much did this cost?"

"50.98."

"What?... I can't except it if you payed that much for it."

"No please keep it, it's a gift."

"I don't know." Syrus said and looked at the gift.

"Nothing is too expensive for my little brother." Zane said and smiled.

"You're totally spoiling me Zane." Syrus said and blushed. He looked at Zane and his buetiful eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled a sweet and caring smile. All of a sudden without warning Syrus put his gift on the floor and flung his arms around Zane's neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you Zane I love it." Zane just sat there frozen for a second, but then responded by wrapping his arms around Syrus' waist.

"Do you love me too?" Zane asked and Syrus pulled away but keeped his arms around Zane's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you love me as much as the gift?" Zane asked.

"No... the gift is nothing compared to you."

"What are you trying to say Syrus?"

"I know it might be a sin but I love you, I mean really love you... as more than a brother." Syrus said then placed his lips lightly against Zane's and closed his eyes. Zane was shocked and his eyes went bug-eyed, Syrus quickly pulled away and looked at his older brother's shocked face. "I'm so sorry Zane I don't know what came over me." Syrus said quickly and ran up the stairs leaving his gift and Zane there. Zane quickly grabbed the gift and ran upstairs to Syrus' room and knocked on the door. "Please don't come in." Syrus said sounding sad and a little muffled.

"Sorry to disobey you Syrus but I'm coming in anyway." Zane said, opened the door and found Syrus on his bed with his face burried into his pillow. Zane shut the door behind him, put Syrus' gift on his desk, then went over to the bed and sat next to Syrus. "Syrus we need to talk." Zane said, Syrus said something but it was too muffled because of the pillow. "What was that?"

"I asked 'what do we have to talk about?'." Syrus asked and looked up at Zane.

"We have to talk about what happened downstairs."

"Look Zane, I really don't want to talk about that... okay?" Syrus said and burried his face in his pillow again.

"Syrus come here." Zane said, brought Syrus into his arms, and Syrus curled up like a kitten. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Look I didn't mean it, I guess I got a little too caught up in the moment."

"Oh well... I geuss, that's that." Zane said and walked out, leaving Syrus alone in the darkness of his room.

The Next Morning (Christmas Eve)

Zane was sitting at the kitchen table eating 'cheerios' when Syrus came downstairs.

"Zane?" Syrus asked.

"You seem surprized to see me." Zane said sounding a little annoyed, but also a little hurt.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

"No."

"Are you sure because you're acting kinda weird."

"I don't need this, I'm going." Zane said and walked towred the door.

"Going? But what about Nana's house tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Zane said and slammed the door behind him.

That Night

Zane and Syrus were at their Nana's house along with their parents, aunt, uncle, and two cosins eating dinner. Zane hadn't talked to Syrus sience that morning and was just sitting there minding his own buisness. Finally Syrus couldn't take it anymore and had to find out what was bugging Zane so much.

"Zane can I talk to you downstairs for a minute." Syrus said and headed for the door that lead downstairs.

"Can't it wait untill later Syrus?"

"No you're coming downstairs... RIGHT...NOW!"

"Okay... okay I'm coming." Zane said and followed Syrus downstairs, once they got downstairs they stayed there in silence for a minute before Zane sayed something. "Okay what do you want?"

"What is up with you, you've been upset ever siencelast night?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night okay?"

"No it started last night... not this morning... last night. Actully come to think of it, it started right after I said 'I didn't mean to.'."

"Look I have to go." Zane said and tried to walk back up the stairs out Syrus stoped him.

"If you were upset about that then does that mean that you wanted me to mean it." Syrus asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Zane said and walked up the stairs leaving Syrus there untill he turned back. "Are you coming Syrus?" He asked and smiled.

"Sure." Syrus said and walked back upstairs to finish dinner. After dinner everyone went into the livingroom to exchange gifts. Syrus sat right next to Zane on the couch the whole time. Also in the car on the way home Syrus sat next to Zane, and it wasreally late so Syrus fell asleep while his head was on Zane's shoulder.

When they got back home Zane offered to bring Syrus up to his room. So he carried his sleeping little brother up to his room. When they got up there Zane placed Syrus in the bed and covered him up. He was just about to get up and leave but Syrus wolk up and looked up at Zane.

"Hey you must of been tired because you feel asleep in the car."

"Yeah but how did I get up here?"

"I carried you up here."

"You did that... I mean you actully picked me up and brought me from the car to here." Syrus said and sat up.

"Is that a problem?"

"No not at all... anyway did you like the gift that you got from Nana?"

"Yeah... what about you?"

"Yeah it was good."

"Good." Zane said and headed towred the door and was just about to close the door but Syrus stoped him again.

"Do you want to quietly listen to the Christmas CD Nana gave me?"

"Uh... okay." Zane said and closed the door and Syrus putthe CD in the CD player and the first song on the CD was 'Silent Night.'

"This song is perfect, I mean it's about Christmas Eve niht, it's calm, relaxing, and has a buetiful toon." Syrus said and sighed happily.

"I couldn't agree more." Zane said and sat on thebed next to Syrus, just like he had the night before. Syrus cuddled against Zane's chest and was almost asking Zane to hold him. Zane swallowed hard then gently placed his arms around Syrus' waist. They stayed in that position untill they heard their mom calling for Zane from downstairs. "I have to go see what she wants."

"Do you have to, I just got comfertable?"

"Yeah it will take two seconds." Zane said and gave Syrus a tight squeeze and went out to the upstairs hallway and went halfway down the stairs to talk to his mom. "Ehat is it?"

"I want to thank you for being nice to your little brother and bringing him in the house... that was sweet of you."

"Thanks and I'd be happy to do anything for him."

"Getting a little loving, are we?" Their mother said and smiled.

"Well he's my brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"Would you save him if someone kidnapped him?"

"That's an odd question but, yeah why not?"

"Okay... what would you do to the person who kidnapped him?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question, I want to know how much you love him."

"Okay... well it would depend on what they did to him."

"Okay lets say that they... hmmm... hurt or raped him?"

"Oh I would personally kill them myself."

"Whoa voilent... anyway okay what if they killed Syrus?"

"That's easy, I would torment them, beat them up, make sure they die a slow and painful death, then kill myself."

"Kill yourself? Why in the world would you want to kill yourself."

"It's simple without Syrus my life wouldn't be worth living."

"I see."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me my scores?"

"Don't need to, because if you look in here..." She said and placed a hand on his heart. "You'll already know the answer." She said and walked into their dad and her's room.

"Whatever." Zane said to himself then walked back up to Syrus' room and found Syrus had had turned off the music, but had lit a couple of candles and was sitting on the window sill and was looking up at the sky. Zane walked a couple feet forward then stoped and started talking. "Are you all right?" Zane asked and Syrus jumped a little.

"Oh sorry Zane I didn't hear you come back in... and yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No please stay." Syrus said pleadingly. Zane did what he was told and went over to Syrus. Syrus didn't waist anytime this time so right when Zane sat on the bed, Syrus curled right into him.

"Do you want me to hold you like I did before?"

"Yes I would like that... a lot." Syrus said and closed his silver eyes as Zane slowly slipped his arms around Syrus' waist. Zane slowly started to lean back on the bed dragging Syrus down with him. Soon they were both laying on their side holding eachother tightly.

"Tired?" Zane asked.

"No."

"Do you want to just lay here?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?" Syrus didn't say anything just smiled, pulled away, then layed back down the right way. Zane smiled and did the samething, when he layed down next to Syrus , Syrus curled into him. They continued holding eachother again untill Syrus gave out a small cute yawn. "Are you tired now?"

"A little bit."

"You should get some sleep, and I'll go." Zane said and let go of Syrus but couldn't get up because Syrus was death-gripping him.

"Please don't go, I won't be able to go to sleep without you."

"Well how about..."

"I won't be able to stay asleep either if you're not here."

"So you want me to sleep in here tonight?"

"I wasn't even thinking that but okay." Syrus said in a teasing tone.

"You know Syrus you are way more twisted than I thought." Zane said and hugged Syrus tighter. "It's probably going to get colder so..." He said and pulled the blankets over them. "There that's better."

"Yeah, good night Zane."

"Good night Syrus."Zane said and they both fell asleep.

In the morning (Christmas Day)

Zane wolk up first and looked down at the little bluenett in his arms and gently shook him awake.

"Syrus wake up... it's Christmas." After Syrus heard that he bolted right out of bed and ran for his 'day' clothes and Zane watched him from the bed as Syrus did that and ran downstairs then came back up to his room five minutes later. Zane layed back down and tried to go back to sleep, but Syrus jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down trying to get Zane up.

"Come on Zane get up." Syrus said and continued to jumping on the bed. "Come on Zane you know the rules better than me, no one can touch their presents untill everyone's awake and in the livingroom."

"Yeah I know, but five more minutes okay Syrus."

"No now! Come on!" Zane didn't say anything but just burried his face in Syrus' pillow. "You were the one eho wolk me up, now I'm just returning the favor." Syrus said and stoped jumping and was on his knees.

"I should of keeped you asleep then." Zane said a little annoyed, then there was a pause between them. "Fine." He said, got up, and Syrus smiled.

"Yeah!" Syrus yelled and hugged him.

"Okay okay Syrus do you want me to get ready or not." Zane said and Syrus quickly pulled away.

"Sorry."

"I'm just kidding." Zane said and pulled Syrus back into a hug.

"Okay anyway are you going to get ready?" Syrus asked and pulled away.

"Okay yeah, do you mind if I get dressed in here?"

"No." Syrus said sat there untill Zane gave him a look to leave. "Oh right sorry." Syrus said and opened the door and went into the hallway. "Bye." Syrus said and closed the door.

After a couple of minutes Zane came downstairs all dressed and his hair was brushed. Then he went into the bathroom to do some other stuff then came out a couple minutes later, and everyone was on the couch. "Hey Syrus I barrowed your brush, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh sure no problem." Syrus said then they went to exchanging gifts. After that was over they did their own things untill that night. Like their dad was typing on the computar, their mom was making Christmas dinner, and Syrus and Zane were sitting next to eachother on the couch watching _Law_ _And_ _Order_ _SVU_ season 1 (Zane's gift).

At around 5:30 their mom called them from the kitchen to eat dinner, so they turned off the DVD player and went into the kitchen to eat but Zane couldn't. He keeped sneeking peeks at Syrus when he wasn't looking. After dinner Zane said he had to go outside for some fresh air, so he went outside and started talking to himself. "Okay I have to tell him tonight, oh but where do I start? Syrus I'm in love with you and I always have been." He said then slapped himself. "No that's stupid."

"Are you okay Zane?" Syrus said and Zane turned around to face him.

"Who me? Yeah, yeah sure." Zane replied and smiled a smile that was obvisily fake.

"Are you sure, because you don't seem alright?" Syrus asked and moved closer to Zane.

"Yeah sure." Zane said but Syrus gave Zane a look saying he wasn't buying it. "Well maybe there is something wrong with me."

"What is it? Come on you can tell me."

"No I can't if I tell you, you might not want to be seen with me anymore."

"That's crazy no matter what it is I'd never do that."

"Yeah you can say that now but if you find out what it is, you won't want to."

"Will you please stop looking at the bowl half empty, try looking at it half full for once."

"Well I guess I could tell you but you have to promise not to be too scared."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, and well you know the rest." So Zane leaned down and whispered his secret in Syrus' ear, and Syrus got scared but when Zane looked at him he tried to smile but all that happened was a small whimper escaping his mouth.

"See I know you would be scared I shouldn't of told you."

"But... bu..."

"Please Syrus just... go." Zane said more harshly then he had meant to and tears started coming to Syrus' eyes.

"I'm sorry Zane." Syrus said and ran back into the house crying. After a minute Zane's eyes softened and he went back inside the house. He went into the livingroom and found Syrus on the couch curled up in a ball and was crying.

"Syrus." Zane said went up and sat next to him.

"Zane I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to... to..." Syrus tryed to continue but just started sobbing again.

"No Syrus I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled at you." Zane said but Syrus just continued crying. "Syrus please stop crying." Zane put his arms around Syrus and hugged him close. "Stop crying." That's when their mom and dad came out.

"You guys we're going to you're uncle's house. Zane can you watch the house untill we come back?"

"Sure." Zane said and held Syrus closer.

"Are you okay Syrus?" Their mom asked.

"Don't worry mom I'll take care of him."

"Okay well... we will be back really late so just put Syrus to bed okay."

"Yeah." Zane said and they left. Zane continued hugging Syrus, and Syrus just layed there in Zane's arms. After a minute Syrus finally said something.

"Zane."

"Yes Syrus."

"Are you mad at me?" Syrus asked and looked up at him. Zane looked at Syrus' beautiful, silver, tear filled eyes.

"No of course not." Zane said and wiped Syrus' eyes and smiled warmly. Syrus stoped crying and hugged Zane back.

"Zane."

"Yeah." Syrus just looked at him then brought his face up and kissed Zane forcfully. Zane leaned in and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss a couple minutes later and were both breathing heavily.

"Zane... I love you."

"I... I love you too Syrus."

"And promise me that you'll never take those words back."

"I promise." Zane whispered and they continued holding eachother. "Oh by the way Syrus, I have one last gift for you." Zane said and reached into his pocket.

"No you don't have to give me anything else. I'm fine with what I have right now."

"Well I'm going to give it to you anyway." Zane said and pulled out two tickets to go on the night-time cruise the next night (Starts at 9:00 and ends at12:00).

"Zane... I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go with me."

"Yes Zane I'd love to go with you." Syrus said and kissed Zane again. So the next night they went togather. A couple days after that they went back to Duel Acadamy and found a little surprize there. Everyone found out that during the holidays Jaden and Bastion had gotten togather.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey so that was the story!! If I get a little review saying you want me to do a sequal or something involving how Jaden and Bastion got togather... I'd be more than happy to do it!! Anyway see ya in my next story!!


End file.
